


Ahyoka: Spirits Arise

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, American Indian, Ancestors, And Now For Something Completely Different, Arranged Marriage, Blood Magic, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Magical Artifacts, Magical Girls, Magical Pregnancy, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Marriage Proposal, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Native American Character(s), Some Plot, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, True Love's Kiss, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a late night, 17 year old Stiles Stilinski is shipped off the vast plains of Oklahoma where he goes to live the Cherokee reservation that his mom grew up on. There he discovers that he's destined to be a spirit protector and gains an animal form to protect and lead the tribe. Not only does he find a new life full of adventures, but also his mate Aponi Rayne. *Mating fic* O.O.C</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ahyoka: Spirits Arise Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this particular story has been a long time coming. I've had this idea in my head since forever and I just wanted to get it out onto paper...err..computer. So if it's bad I apologize. I've been doing a lot research about Native American tribes and tribal procedures. I apologize if I get anything wrong or incorrect. This is an original story that I came up with that has nothing to do with the Teen Wolf plotline. It's completely A.U. O.O.C.

Ahyoka: Spirit’s Arise Chapter 1

Stiles slammed the door to his bedroom as he quickly pulled off his soaked hoodie and dropped it in a messy pile on the floor of his room.

He breathed hard as he tried to catch his breath after another long night of running around with the pack. 

It was 2 a.m. and he was sure that his dad was going to kill him if he knew where Stiles really had been instead of sleeping.

His phone dinged on his bed as he grabbed it and shakily sat down as he read the text that Scott sent him about taking out the giant lizard thing that was roaming around town.

Just as he was about to reply, he heard a loud knock on his bedroom door and jumped a foot when his dad marched into his room and looked around at the mess he and the pack had made earlier that night.

“That’s it. I’ve had it. This has gotten way too out of hand. Your mother warned me about this happening and I was too stupid to listen to her. Get your suitcase packed. Bring whatever it is you need the most. The rest will be shipped to you once you’re settled. It’s time we fix this once and for all.” 

Sheriff Stilinski said as he gave Stiles a disappointed look before he strode out of Stile’s bedroom and down the hall where Stiles could hear the shower running. 

“What the flying fuck just happened?” 

Stiles whispered to himself as he jumped up and went to his closet where his old black suitcase rested on the bottom. 

Pulling the ancient bag out and setting it on his bed, he started throwing a pile of dirty clothes into it and chucked a few books, his iPod and his laptop inside before slamming it shut and putting it by his door. 

Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he had used the damn thing but now the sinking feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach made an ugly appearance as he felt nausea lick at his insides. 

Where were they going? 

And for how long?

Scott and the pack needed him and now his dad had gotten it in his head that he needed a vacation?

Letting out a groan and sweeping his hand through his rain soaked hair, he quickly typed out a text to Scott about how his dad decided that they needed to take a surprise vacation.

His phone dinged a few minutes later as Scott’s texts started pouring into his phone along with several other members of the pack. 

He knew Scott and the pack felt like he was abandoning them but there was nothing he could do.  
Stiles was very aware that he was still seventeen and that his dad could force him by law to go wherever he wanted. 

Letting out another groan, Stiles made his way out into the hall with his suitcase and found that his dad was just coming out of his room with no suitcase in his hand. 

“I thought we were going somewhere. Where’s your suitcase?” 

Stiles questioned as the sick feeling in his stomach flared to life. 

He had a bad feeling.

A really, really bad feeling about what was about to happen. 

The Sheriff looked sad as he shook his head and patted Stile’s shoulder. 

“I’m not gonna be going with you this time, son. You’re going on a one way trip to Oklahoma tonight on the flight I booked you just in case something like this happened. Now give me your cellphone. You’re not going to be taking it with you.” 

Stile’s mouth open and closed several times like a fish before he started to scream at the man that he thought understood him.

“WHAT THE FUCK DAD?! I CAN’T GO TO FUCKING OKLAHOMA! MY FRIENDS AND MY LIFE ARE HERE NOT OUT IN SOME SHITTY TOWN IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! I’M STAYING RIGHT HERE. YOU CAN’T MAKE ME GO ANYWHERE.” 

The Sheriff waited until Stile’s voice had gone hoarse before he gave him a firm look and started to practically push his very upset son down the stairs with him and out to his cruiser. 

“Oh yes you are. Those fucking friends of yours or the goddamn monsters that you’re fighting are going to kill you. Your mother warned me when you were little that I shouldn’t have let you hang out with Scott since he was destined to turn. Now look what a mess you’ve gotten yourself into. You are not staying in this town any longer. I’m sending you to the safest place I know. I know you’ll hate me for doing this but I have no other choice. It’s time for you to start being a kid again.” 

The Sheriff yelled as he opened the cruiser’s door and forced Stiles into the backseat. 

Stiles couldn’t fucking believe what he was hearing.

His dad and mom had known about the supernatural all along and they never told him. 

As tears started to fall down his pale cheeks he took a deep breath and let it out. 

“You knew all along and you didn’t fucking tell me. How the hell am I ever going to trust you again?” 

Stiles growled as his dad got into the front seat and started to pull out of the driveway while glancing at him through the rearview mirror. 

Stiles could’ve sworn he had seen tears in his dad’s eyes but he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

The car ride to the airport was filled with silence except for the sound of sobs that came from the now broken boy in the backseat. 

As soon as they got to the airport, his dad parked and turned around to face him. 

“I’m sorry Stiles. We were just trying to protect you. Your mother wanted to send you back home for years. At least now you’ll be able to experience the life that she and I had together before we moved here.” 

Stiles sniffled and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

“Home? What home? This is my home.” 

The Sheriff gave him a sad smile and shook his head. 

“No son. This was never your home. Right now you’re going home.” 

Both the Sheriff and Stiles got out of the car and went inside so they could check in at the counter.

“Where am I even going? And why am I going there?” 

Stiles questioned with a relentless tone.

The Sheriff handed him a boarding ticket and pointed over to the gate for a plane that was getting ready to leave. 

“You’re going to Thackerville, Oklahoma. It’s where the reservation that your mother grow up on is. You’re going to be staying with a family there permanently. This is a letter that your mother wrote before she died explaining a lot of what’s going to happen. I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you, Stiles.” 

Stiles was about to reply but the boarding call announcement for his plane went over the loud speaker and his father quickly handed him his boarding pass and an ancient looking letter before kissing his forehead and pointed to the gate.

“It’s time for you to go Stiles. You don’t want to miss your plane. Read the letter. It’ll tell you what you want to know. And one more thing. Give me your cellphone.” 

Stiles looked to the ground as he pulled out his phone and shoved it into his dad’s hand. 

“Good riddance.” 

He called over his shoulder as he made his way into the tunnel that was taking him to his new life in the middle of nowhere.


	2. Ahyoka: Spirit's Arise Chapter 2

Ahyoka: Spirit’s Arise Chapter 2

Native American Words used in this Chapter:  
Dalonige Nvda-Yellow Moon (Cherokee)  
Ahiga-He fights (Navajo)   
Pallaton-Warrior (Unknown)

Stile’s real name meaning is in Polish meaning Military Warrior 

It had been three hours since Stiles had been forced to board a plane to nowhere and he still had yet to open the letter that his mom had written to him. 

He was in the middle of doing the famous Stilinski pout when the captain’s voice was heard over the loud speaker. 

“Ladies and Gentleman, please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to experience some turbulence. Because of the storm we will be arriving at 7:00 a.m. on the dot. And thank you for flying with us today on Midwestern Airlines.” 

Stiles let out a groan of annoyance as he begrudgingly fastened his seatbelt and stretched his legs out so they were perched on the empty seat in front of him.

The whole trip he had been wondering what his dad had told Scott and the pack about his untimely departure. 

He knew that Scott and Lydia would flip shit when they found out they wouldn’t be able to contact him anytime soon. 

Cursing his dad for leaving him completely alone without any moral support, Stiles jumped when a flash of lightening lit up the inside of the cabin. 

The turbulence began as the plane was tossed like a salad in the harsh weather. 

As another lightning strike’s fiery glow lit up the cabin, he looked to the seat beside him and realized that the letter his mom wrote was no longer laying on the worn leather. 

“Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…” 

He chanted as he started panicking.

Feeling a panic attack starting in his chest he breathed hard before he let out a cry of relief when he spotted the letter on the ground by his black converses. 

Picking up the letter he shakily tore it open and pulled out the page long explanation that his mother had written for him.

Tears formed in his eyes as he read his mother’s final words to a son that she barely had gotten to know. 

Dear Stanislaus, 

I know that since you’re reading this letter that it must mean I have finally passed on into the netherworld. Your father and I have been planning out my final days as we wait for then inevitable to happen. First let me explain a little about me that you may not have known. My birth name is Claudia Skye Takoda and I was born in the vast plains of Thackerville, Oklahoma on the Dalonige Nvda Reservation, which in time when you are taught our native language means Yellow Moon Reservation. It was named for the way that the Moon hits the plains of tall grass late at night. Our ancestors said that the Moon was what made all of us connected to one another. In love, life, death, birth, friendship. The Moon is our symbol of eternal life. You will come to learn that the Moon has a very special purpose for you and the people that you are about to meet. Especially one person in particular. Next, let me tell you about the legends of Dalonige Nvda. It is said that thousands of years ago, the Ancient Spirits created women and men from the fur of different spirit animals. Each of these men and women had unique magical traits and were bestowed the spirit form of whatever animal they had been created from. The ancestors of the Dalonige Nvda were called the Spirit Protectors who kept neighbor tribes away from our magic and the safety of our Reservation. One day, a man by the name of Ahiga Pallaton who was a part of a tribe that believed that the Dalonige Nvda people shouldn’t have magic because he saw it as unnatural and going against the Ancestors. He and his tribe waged war on our Reservation and the spirit protectors had to become warriors to end the war and cast Ahiga into the netherworld where he has been caged by the Ancestors for centuries. After the war it was said that if there ever was another who wanted to harm our people, the offspring of the original spirit protectors would rise and defeat the enemy once again. Stanislaus, you are a spirit protector and the time has come for you to take your place amongst our people. You must cherish your people and your loved ones over anything that may have existed before this. Your old life is over and your birth into your new way has begun.

Love Always, 

Claudia Takoda 

The letter fell from his hands as he wiped away the onslaught of tears that had become rivers on his pale skin. 

He always knew that there was something different about his mom but this….This was something that he never could’ve imagined. 

Sniffling, he suddenly realized that the storm had stopped and the rays of early morning sunlight were filtering through his Plexiglas window. 

As he looked out over the Great Plains for the first time, he felt a strange sense of peace that he had never felt before. 

The longing to go home was still there, but unlike Beacon Hills; the plains held a promise to change his life in a way that neither Scott nor any of the pack ever could. 

As they neared the landing strip, Stiles smiled and silently thanked his mom for giving him a chance to live again.


	3. Ahyoka:Spirit's Arise Chapter 3

Ahyoka: Spirit’s Arise Chapter 3

A/N: Native American Words used:  
Atohi-Woods (Cherokee)   
Yona-Bear (Cherokee)  
Aponi-Butterfly (Unknown)  
Leotie-Flower of the Prairie (Unknown) 

 

Whittington Ranch Airport  
Thackerville, Oklahoma   
9:00 a.m.

Stiles took another slow sip of his Starbucks latte as sat he on a bench directly outside the Airport’s Pickup Terminal.

Checking his watch for the fourth time in three minutes he blew out a breath as he watched the people of Thackerville, Oklahoma go about their day. 

Neither his dad nor the letter from his mom said where he was supposed to meet someone from the Reservation or even who was going to be picking him up at all. 

Just as he thought about laying his head back and taking a much needed cat nap, his eyes flew open when he heard what sounded like a car backfiring. 

And sure enough when he looked out at the traffic lanes outside the Pickup terminal there was an ancient looking 1962 Chevy C-10 pulling up directly in front of him. 

Stiles mouth dropped open as a the car door creaked open and then slammed hard revealing an older man with wrinkled russet colored skin and long black hair tied up in a messy ponytail. 

The man pulled a crumpled piece of cardboard out of the bed of his truck and held it up for everyone in the Terminal to see. 

“Oh my God…” 

Stiles murmured as he stood up and walked towards the man cautiously. 

“Stanislaus?” 

The old man’s gravelly voice questioned as he held up the sign that clearly stated Stile’s full name in bright red sharpie on it. 

Running a hand through his disheveled brown hair, Stiles stood there wondering what the hell he had done to deserve this. 

Finally after a few minutes of staring at each other, Stiles threw his arms up in the air and held out his hand to the man. 

“Yeah. That’s me. I wanna be called Stiles.” 

He said wearily as the old man took his hand and shook it. 

The man pointed to himself and then pointed to the truck. 

“Atohi.” 

He waited for a few minutes while Stile’s face scrunched up in a confused expression. 

The man burst out laughing that sounded a lot like what a chain smokers laugh would be like and shook his head before gesturing to the truck. 

“Stanislaus. Get in.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes and opened the passenger side door and threw his backpack inside before taking a seat on the torn leather. 

“Well this is nice. Cause it’s totally not like I’m in a dinosaur that’s supposed to resemble a truck with a dude that doesn’t talk.” 

He gritted out, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Glancing over at the man whose name was apparently Atohi, he noticed that the man wasn’t going to say anything else because old grainy country songs from the Stone Age were much more pleasant to hear right now.

Sitting back against the hard leather seat, he turned his attention to the town of Thackerville that was right outside his window. 

The town was definitely small and Stiles felt like time had slowed down as he watched the daily goings on of the residents. 

There was a lone diner, town hall, the town square, the police station, a few restaurants, a dairy queen, a book store and a high school that stood tall and proud near the town exit. 

Stiles felt a panic attack start to form in his chest as they passed the exit sign for the town and continued down a long stretch of high way that eventually turned off onto a dirt road. 

The plains were clearly visible now and the tall grass swayed lazily in the early morning breeze as they Stiles took in the sights and sounds of the Midwest. 

“Wow…” He muttered as he watched any sign of civilization disappear and the road get bumpier making the truck sway from side to side. 

Stiles wondered how on earth this ancient truck had four wheel drive but was really glad that it did when they hit a particular large bump. 

Praying that he wouldn’t get whiplash by the end of this trip his breath caught in his throat when the sight of the Reservation came into view. 

Dalonige Nvda Reservation was nestled amongst the open plains that seemed to carry on as far as the eye could see. 

Stiles watched as Atohi waved to the locals as they entered the Reservation and drove down Main Street. 

The Reservation surprisingly didn’t look all that different than what Thackerville looked like. 

The only real difference was that it was much more spread out and there were dirt roads instead of paved ones. 

A pretty Cherokee girl caught his eye and smiled at him as Atohi pulled into the driveway of a large log cabin style house. 

Once they parked, Stiles followed Atohi inside where a tall man with feathers in his black hair that cascaded down to his waist was waiting for them.

The man greeted Atohi with a smile and a pat on the shoulder but his gaze hardened at the sight of Stiles.   
Stiles gulped as he stood with his hands in his pockets while in yet another staring match. 

Geez, these people really love staring at me huh?

He thought as he took a deep breath and held out his hand to the man. 

“Hi. My name’s Stiles. My dad said that I’d be staying here for a while.” 

The man looked at his hand for a moment before a grin lit up his face. 

He pulled Stiles into a bear hug which made him gag at how hard he was being squeezed. 

“Stanislaus! You look just like your mother. I thought I’d never see her beautiful eyes again. Tell me. How’s your father? Is enjoying the city life?” 

The man questioned as he pulled back and helped Stiles steady himself on the floor once again. 

“Uh…Yeah that’s me. Everyone always says that. I don’t really remember her enough to know what she looked like. She died when I was really little. And uh, dad’s good I guess. I think he’s probably enjoying the peace and quiet with me out of the house now.” 

He said as voice took an aggravated tone.

The man quirked an eyebrow down at him before rolling his eyes and wrapping an arm around his shoulder and directing him into what looked like the living room. 

“You’re just like her. The spirits really have blessed us with your return. And yes, fathers do tend to enjoy the silence when they can.” 

He said with a laugh as they took a seat on a large cowhide sofa. 

Stiles dropped his backpack at his feet and sat back on the sofa as he looked around and took in the massive size of the room. 

“You’re house is really big. Are you like the mayor here or something?” 

He asked as he spied deer antlers and a bear hide hanging on the wall. 

The man’s smile grew wider as he shook his head and gestured to a large quilt that hung on the wall with the image of Native American’s gathered around the moon sewn into its colorful fabric. 

“No, I’m afraid not. But you were close. I’m the Chief on the Reservation. I’m the one you call when something goes wrong.” 

He said with a chuckle making Stile’s eyes widen in surprise. 

“Oh uh, shit. Hi.” 

He stuttered making the man wave a hand at him. 

“Oh stop that. You’re family. Claudie always was like a sister to me. So you’ll just be another one of my kids.” 

He said with a reassuring smile. 

Stiles let out an awkward laugh as he looked into the man’s dark brown eyes. 

“So you obviously know my name. What’s your name?” 

The man let out a loud laugh before he dropped a large hand down onto Stile’s shoulder making him let out a little wince. 

“My name is Yona, and I live here with my wife Leotie and my daughter Aponi. We’ve been waiting for you for a long time.” 

Stiles nodded and looked away before he sharply turned back to the older man. 

“Wait…Does that mean you’re one of those Spirit Protector guys? My mom told me about them in her letter and said I was one too. I don’t know what that means but apparently that’s why I’m here.” 

He rambled while waving his arms in the air. 

Yona chuckled and held up a hand effectively stopping the young boy’s ramblings. 

“Yes, young one. I am a Spirit Protector. Just like you and my daughter Aponi. In fact, she should probably be the one to explain everything to you. I thinks she’s upstairs. Let me go get her.” 

He said before he stood and made his way to a large wooden staircase.

“NO...! That’s okay…I mean she’s probably busy ya know. What with being a Spirit Protector in all….with things to protect…” 

He muttered before he caught a glimpse of the same girl that he had seen when he had come in. 

His jaw practically dropped to the floor when he realized how beautiful she was. 

Her flawless russet colored skin practically glowed in the sunlight that streamed down through the skylights and her long ebony hair flowed seamlessly down to her waist. 

He found himself giving her a once over that soon became a twice over as he took in her curvy form and small waist. 

She had curves in all the right places and he was floored at how well she handled herself. 

He didn’t even realize he was staring until he got caught by Yona who cleared his throat and then disguised it as a cough as he held back his laughter. 

“Stanislaus? Is that you?” 

The girl asked as she brushed a piece of her long hair behind her ear. 

Stiles nodded silently trying his hardest to will his mouth to work. 

After a few seconds his brain finally functioned as he stuttered out an incoherent answer.

“Yeah. That’s me. You can call me Stiles though.” 

He said as he held out his hand for her to shake which she looked at with a confused look that made Stile’s heart freeze in his chest. 

But the awkward moment quickly ended when she jumped into his arms and wrapped herself around him. 

Stiles yelped when he felt her small body press flush against his own and felt another part of him start to come to life which he prayed to God that she didn’t notice the very evident tent in his pants. 

Aponi clung to her mate like her life depended on it, and in reality it did. 

She squeezed him tightly as her body melded perfectly with his own. 

He was perfect. 

Her father was right. 

Her mate was just as he said. 

Perfect. 

She had grown up hearing the stories that her mother and father told her about her mate and how one day he would come back to claim her as his own. 

They had always told her that when she met him she would instantly feel the magic of the ancestors flow between them and it would make her feel things that she had never felt before. 

And boy were they right. 

She thought as she reluctantly pulled back when she realized her mate now had a rock hard boner that he was not so subtly trying to hide. 

A healthy blush spread over her tan cheeks as she ducked her head and took his hands in her own. 

“Hi Stiles. My name’s Aponi Rayne and I’m your mate.” 

She said as she looked up and met his honey brown eyes for the very first time. 

Stiles instantly felt a shock go through his body when her eyes met his own and he knew that this was what his mom was talking about. 

Aponi was his mate and he started to feel the need to claim her more than anything else. 

He watched as the blush brightened over her cheeks and he smiled knowing that he put it there.   
“Hi…” 

He whispered making her giggle with happiness. 

With his smirk firmly in place he took her in his arms once again and bit back a moan as her curves caressed him in all the right places. 

Aponi wasn’t so lucky though as she let out a breathy moan making Stiles blush as he sent her a heated look. 

“Ehhemm…” 

Yona said as he cleared his throat a bit louder making the two turn and look at him but by no means break their hold on one another. 

“I’m sure Stiles would like to take a shower and change his clothes. Would you please show him to your room, little one?” 

He said as he gave a playful pointed look at Aponi who jumped out of Stile’s arms and took his hand before leading him quickly up the steps. 

“Oh right! Sorry papa! Come on Stiles. I’m sure you’re exhausted after your long flight. Let me show you where everything is.” 

She said as Stiles did his best to keep up with her.   
“Woah…Okay so wait. Your DAD who is the CHIEF of this Reservation has just Okayed me staying in your room with you?!”

He practically yelled as she opened a door and led him into a light purple room. 

Turning around to face him, Aponi took hold of his face and pressed a hard kiss to his lips and let them linger there for a few moments before pulling away. 

“Trust me Stiles. You’re my mate. We can do whatever we wish.” 

She murmured before giving him a wink and gesturing to a door that led to the bathroom. 

“The bathroom’s through there and if you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask. I’ll be right here waiting for when you get back.” 

She told him as he still stood in the exact place where their first kiss happened moments before. 

Stiles brought his hand to his lips and brushed them over the soft pale skin as he relished in the electrifying feeling that still lingered there. 

Dropping his bag onto the floor, he stalked over to her and grabbed her face so he could press a sizzling kiss to her lips, making them swollen and red.

Pulling back, he looked into her coffee brown eyes and held her gaze as he gave her the most serious look he could muster. 

“I’ll be back. Don’t go anywhere.” 

He whispered before placing a small kiss on her forehead and making his way into the bathroom to take a much needed shower. 

As soon as he closed the bathroom door he jumped into the air and did a fist pump silently. 

“New life, here I come.” 

He said excitedly before he got lost in the shower that washed all of his former self away.


	4. Ahyoka: Spirit's Arise Chapter 4

Ahyoka: Spirit’s Arise Chapter 4

It was 7:00 p.m. and Stiles found himself growing more and more attached to his new family. 

Yona and Leotie acted as if he was their own son or rather son in law in this case making his heart swell with happiness and relief. 

He had been worried that his new family would never accept him but found that he was taken aback at how welcoming they were towards him. 

And then there was Aponi, his mate who was everything he could’ve wanted and more. 

She was beautiful on the inside and out and as the day passed quickly, he found that he had a lot more in common with her than anyone he had ever known including Scott and the pack. 

A small pang of sadness hit his heart when he realized he hadn’t thought of them all day. 

He had been too busy getting to know Aponi and having fun to think of his friends he had left behind. 

But as he watched his new family mingle at the bonfire/barbeque that they were having in honor of him coming home, he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

Pushing away any thoughts of his previous life out of his mind, he shot Aponi a smirk as he made his way over to where she and the other women of the tribe were roasting wild turkey and quail over the fire. 

The food had just started cooking and it already smelled delicious. 

“Hey Stiles, how are you enjoying the party?” Leotie asked him as she smiled brightly.

Taking a seat on one of the logs that sat around the fire, he smiled before glancing over at Aponi who gave him a teasing smirk in return. 

“I’m having a great time. Thanks for doing all this.” He said as he waved his hands at the party that was in full swing around them. 

Leotie smiled and looked between him and Aponi.

“Has Aponi introduced you to anyone yet? I think I spot Bly and Catori with the rest of the gang over that way. Why don’t you kids go have yourselves some fun? I’ve got everything here under control.” She said as Aponi nodded and blushed the flour off of her dress. 

“Alright see you later, mama. Come on Stiles, let’s go introduce you to everyone.” 

She said as Stiles got up and grabbed her hand following her over to where a group of teens that were their age were standing around talking. 

“Hey guys, I want you all to meet my mate Stiles!” She said as she held her hands out towards him like she was revealing the prize on a game show. 

“Stiles this is Bly, Catori, Dena, Enyeto, Neka, Alo and Huritt. They’re my friends who are also Spirit Protectors.” She said as they all came over to meet him. 

He could see that each of them had a mate, except for one. 

Huritt appeared to be a loner and had an attitude to match. 

While the others talked excitedly with him, the boy only gave him a barely noticeable nod in greeting. 

Stiles frowned and looked down at Aponi who had seen their interaction. 

“Don’t’ worry about him, babe. Huritt’s always like that because he’s the only one out of all of us that doesn’t have a mate.” She said as she glanced over at the boy with a sad smile. 

“Yeah don’t worry about him. He’ll come around.” Bly said as he shook his hand with a playful smirk. 

“The name’s Bly and this is my mate Catori. We’re the best friends.” He said as he looked down at Aponi with fondness shining in his eyes. 

Bly and Catori were definitely a sight to see. 

The boy was only a few inches taller than Stiles making him look up at him awkwardly. 

Stiles was surprised to see that his long black hair had dark blue streaks running through it and instead of two brown eyes, he had one brown eye and one startling blue one that seemed to be lazy and followed Stile’s every move. 

Catori was tall enough that she reached Stile’s shoulders and had long black hair with light purple streaks running through it. She smiled at him with a warm expression. 

“Take good care of her, Stiles. She’s one of a kind.” She said making Aponi blush and Stiles nod with a serious expression. 

“You have my word that I’ll do everything I can to make her happy and comfortable.” He said as Bly patted his shoulder. 

“Good. And those two over there are Dena and Enyeto. You’re gonna have to excuse them tonight. It seems as though they’re fighting again.” He said with a frown as they all looked over and saw two tall teens who were dressed in soccer uniforms yelling at each other. 

Stile’s smile faltered and he wondered what they were fighting about. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Aponi whispered as he gave her a nod in return. 

The last couple of the group made their way over to them and engulfed him in a bear hug. 

“Welcome to the tribe, Stiles. We’re all so happy that you’ve come home.” A gigantic boy said as he proceeded to almost crush him to death.

“Woah easy there big guy. Can’t breathe.” Stiles croaked out making them all burst into laughter as the guy looked slightly embarrassed. 

“Sorry about him Stiles. This is my mate Alo and I’m Neka. We’re the more sane couple in the group.” A small girl said as she looked up at him with a grin. 

Alo wrapped his arms around her and Stiles studied them while they all talked. 

Alo was a big guy with cropped black hair and a large stomach that hung over the top of his pants. 

And Neka was a thin, little thing with long black hair that hung all the way down to her waist and had multiple ear piercings that looked at Alo like he had made the stars in the sky. 

He could tell that obviously they were crazy about each other and he hoped that one day Aponi and him would be like that too. 

Just when he was about to strike up a conversation with Alo, the dinner bell rang. 

All of them took off running to the long wooden table where an assortment of all kinds of native dishes were spread out. 

Stiles followed Aponi’s lead and took a little bit of everything. 

As soon as everyone had gotten their plates of food, they all sat down around the fire talking and laughing with one another. 

Stiles was on his fourth piece of quail when Yona cleared his throat and got to his feet. 

“Everyone can I have your attention please! As you know tonight we are celebrating someone very special. Stiles come on up here.” He said making Stile’s eyes widen as he internally started to freak out. 

Stumbling over several things laying on the ground, he made his way over to where Yona stood in his traditional Chief outfit. 

Stiles felt like his lungs were going to explode when his chest tightened and his breaths came out in small pants. 

He knew he was the guest of honor, but standing in front of the whole tribe on his first day made him all kinds of nervous. 

Searching the crowd, he sighed in relief when he spotted his mate right where he left her. 

He gave her a shy smile which she returned with one of her own. 

Suddenly his chest felt lighter and he could breathe again. 

He realized that somehow she had stopped his panic attack and he sent her a nod in thanks. 

“Tonight we are celebrating the return of one of our brothers, Stiles who has come to claim his mate and protect this tribe. Please join in with me as we welcome him with a prayer to our ancestors.” Yona said as everyone around him started to sing and chant to the beat of a drum. 

Children dressed in their traditional Pow Wow outfits danced around the fire in a circle and Stiles felt his eyes grow wet with unshed tears. 

This was home. 

And these people were his family. 

As his tears flowed freely down his cheeks, he knew that he would never leave this place ever again. 

When the singing and dancing ended, the elders of the tribe sat down around the fire and discussed the daily news while the rest of the tribe made their way back home. 

Stiles was still reeling from the love that was shown to him at the bonfire when he and Aponi said goodnight to their friends. 

Everyone gave them hug and Bly sent him a playful wink making Stile’s cheeks turn a bright red. 

Now that he had a mate, he had no clue whether or not he was supposed to mate with her tonight or just go to bed. 

She had mentioned earlier that he would be sharing her room with her from now on but he didn’t exactly know what that meant. 

He was broken out of his thoughts when Aponi gave a small tug on his arm. 

“How did you enjoy the bonfire?” She asked as he smiled tiredly down at her. 

“It was the best thing that’s happened in my life so far, besides meeting you of course.” He said as he playfully waggled his eyebrows at her. 

“Aren’t you a charmer? Well I saw how nervous you were so I thought maybe we could take a walk before we head home.”

Stiles quirked an eyebrow and took her hand as they turned and started walking away from the residential side of the reservation.

“Yeah that’s cool. But uh, where are we going?” He asked as he watched the street lights come on and the reservation settle in for the night.

“You’ll see. I want to take you to where I go when I need to relax.” She said as he followed her to the edge of the reservation where they found what looked like a manmade pond that was filled with all kinds of ducks and geese. 

When they arrived at the water’s edge, Aponi removed her shoes and stuck her feet in the water while Stiles took a seat behind her. 

“It’s so beautiful.” She murmured as they gazed out over the moonlit water. 

Stiles reached up and brushed a piece of her long, ebony hair behind her ear with a smile. “So are you.” 

He whispered as he pulled her close.

Stiles felt his breath quicken when she lay back against his chest. 

He had a feeling that these types of moment were something he’d forever cherish with her. 

“So what’s on your mind tonight?” He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair making her let out little noises of approval. 

Aponi didn’t answer him right away and he turned her around to face him as he noticed a look of worry flash in her eyes. 

“Baby what’s wrong?” He asked as he rubbed his fingers over her cheek with a concerned look. 

“I have school on Monday and contrary to popular belief I’m not as well liked as you may think. Because I’m the Chief’s daughter everyone kind of gives me special treatment even when I tell them not to which results in a lot of hate from everyone else in the school. One guy and his friends in particular have been making things hard for a while now.” She said as her voice got smaller with every word. 

Stiles tightened his grip on his mate as a different kind of fire ignited inside of him. 

So these guys thought it was okay to bully his mate? 

Well, he thought, they’ve got another thing coming. 

After all the times he spent back in Beacon Hills chasing and fighting the supernatural, he wondered what a group of teenagers could really do to him that hadn’t already been done once or twice. 

It was like he had to remind himself that he wasn’t human anymore. 

Hell, he got a kick out of every time that thought crossed his mind. 

He looked down into her beautiful eyes and fixed her with the most serious look that he could muster. 

“If that’s the case then I’ll ask your dad to sign me up at the local high school so you’ll never have to face them alone again. Because when your very handsome and awesome boyfriend ends up kicking their ass, they’ll be eating every word that they’ve ever said to you.” 

He said before he pulled her close and pressed a searching kiss to her lips. 

Aponi was stunned by his words. 

He had caught her off guard by his need to protect her and she felt herself begin to fall madly in love with him. 

Every moment that they would share together, she vowed to store it away in her mind to keep forever and always. 

When he finally pulled away, they were both panting heavily as the air between their bodies became hot and electrified. 

She bit her lip to keep from moaning at the sensation of having her mate so close. 

“Thanks Stiles, but you don’t have to do that.” She murmured but was stopped when he pressed his finger to her lips before running it along them in a tantalizing rhythm. 

“I don’t have to but I want to. No one messes with what’s MINE.” He growled as her breath once again was taken away by his lips moving against her own. 

He laid her back onto the grass and gasped as she watched her mate climb on top of her and rock his hips against her. 

She moaned into his mouth when his erection pressed hard down onto her panty covered core. 

She whimpered as a blast of cool air reached her core when he lifted up her dress and pressed his hand up against her covered sex. 

His eyes grew darker when he felt her now soaked panties and he brushed his fingers ever so slightly over her pleasure nub. 

Throwing her head back, she let out a breathy moan as her hips bucked against him desperately trying to create delicious friction. 

His hand cupped her sex as he leaned down and pressed a brusing kiss to her lips. 

“One day soon, this will be mine. You are MINE and no one will ever hurt you again.” 

He growled before he pulled his hand away and looked down at her with an intensity that made her insides flutter.

“I think I’m starting to fall for you.” He whispered as his eyes met her own with such wonder and awe that it made her heart burst like confetti raining down all around them. 

She was his. And he was hers. And no one would ever tear them apart again.


End file.
